confusión
by Cleoly
Summary: historia de amor, argxchile, que empieza por una leve confusion desencadenando celos y otros hechos posteriores  personajes de hetamerica
1. confusión

**...confusión...**

* * *

****

….José pov….

Estaba en mi habitación viendo un programa de cocina por cable, para mejorar algunos platillos  
y tal vez crear nuevas recetas, cuando alguien entro bruscamente a mi habitación, y cerró la puerta  
de un portazo, era Manuel, que se veía de muy buen humor , pensándolo bien, es muy extraño verlo  
de tan buen ánimo y riéndose de tal manera, de todos los años que lo conozco nunca lo había visto  
así, llegaba a irradiar felicidad, me alegro mucho que este feliz, debería sonreír mas a menudo.

!Esperen!... no me había dado cuenta, el chileno está usando mi ropa y…y se peino de la  
misma forma que yo, esto me parece algo extraño, ¿Por qué Manuel se vestiría de la misma forma  
que yo? ¿Será para molestarme? O simplemente lo hizo y ya… si hasta fue capaz de tomar su  
rulito y bajarlo para que se asemejara al mío eso debió costarle, aunque claro, que mi ropa le queda  
un poco ajustada. ¿Cómo la abra conseguido? Oh! Trae un bolso en la mano ¿Qué será?

Fuera de mis pensamientos, me puse de pie para dirigirme hacia él, pero no alcance a decirle nada,  
Manuel me puso un brazo por sobre los hombros y hay yo note que había bebido, creo que no  
mucho pero lo suficiente para marearse un poco.

-¿Manuel que sucede?-le pregunte porque me intrigaba saber que tramaba con vestirse como yo.

-Ah! Pepitoooo!... este es un juego, ¿cachay el juego o no?

-No

-Puta que soy weon, si lo acabo de inventar, como lo ibai a cachar po, mira es que yo me visto como  
tú y tu te vesti como yo, y pa eso traje el bolso po, con mi ropa, pa que te disfraci de mi ¿cachay? -lo  
decía mientras revisaba el bolso y ponía una cara de intriga - p…puta ¿qué onda? yo juraba  
que traía mi ropa acá po, ¿porque hay puras weas raras?- mientras sacaba unos pañuelos y una que  
otra lata de cerveza vacía, claro que el revisaba las latas para verificar si realmente estaban vacías.

… - no supe que decir creo que realmente está muy mareado, aunque a pesar de todo aun  
sigue consciente de lo que hace.

Ya pepito – dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo y me jalaba hacia fuera – vamo pa mi  
pieza y ahí te cambiai de ropa y toda la wa.- no alcance a decir nada me llevaba demasiado  
rápido, por fin llegamos a su habitación el abrió la puerta y me empujo hacia dentro, posteriormente  
se sintió el portazo de la anteriormente nombrada.

Ya pepito, mira cachai ese cajón de allá, no lo abrai por nada del mundo, mira que esta pa la embarra,  
si mamá Antonio lo viera, creo que me retaría mas que la chucha, pero weno esta es mi pieza y que  
tanto también-Manuel en ese estado causaba un poco de gracia, jamás lo había visto hablar tantas  
sandeces.

Luego el removió un poco de ropa de su closet y saco su atuendo favorito, creo yo, generalmente es  
la polera que mas usa, y los pantalones también, luego me dijo

- ya hay teni las leseras póntelas rápido que no tengo todo el día pa este juego-

p…pe. Pero manu, ¿Donde me cambio la ropa?-realmente me daba vergüenza sacarme mi ropa  
en frente del, o mejor dicho en frente de alguien, asique, mire a Manuel con cara triste para que  
desistiera del juego pero, no funciono y puso una de enojo que jamás había visto en el, debo aceptar  
que me asusto un poco y preferí cambiarme rápidamente.

y..ya manu-dije una vez cambiado de ropa, me veía extraño me quedaba un tanto largo los  
pantalones y su polera un poco grande. Cuando mire hacia arriba note que Manuel tenia sus manos  
sobre mi cabeza y me estaba peinando, esto es extraño, muy extraño. Sinceramente le esconderé las  
cervezas, aunque se enojara si hago tal cosa.

Bueno el siguió peinándome, acepto que me está agradando el juego, igual no es nada malo  
intercambiar de personalidades, y es bueno ver a manu contento. Unos minutos después yo  
era Manuel, y Manuel era yo. El con mi peinado y ropa y yo con su peinado y ropa, no éramos  
exactamente iguales pero por detrás creo que nos parecemos.

**… Manuel pov…..**

Hoy en la tarde estaba súper aburrido y que mejor que liberar el estrés que tomar una chelita bien  
heladita, fui a mi refri y revise pa ver cuántas latas de cerveza me quedaban, habían caleta asi  
que saque unas pocas, como tres y me las tome, uff.. Fuera estrés, aunque quede botado como dos  
horas hay en mi pieza, pero paso piola, y de repente en mis súper pensamientos dije, oh! ¿Qué  
pasaría si hiciera un intercambio de personalidad aunque sea un día?, y seguí con mis pensamientos  
filosóficos, - ya po démosle pa delante nomas-

Salí de mi pieza y me puse a mirar a los cabros pa ver a quien le cambiaria la personalidad primero,  
y de repente paso el Cauan, y me dije, ¡!el Cauan! Como estaba medio mareado, no sé cómo  
realmente llegue a la pieza del José, y bueno ya estaba ahí y que lata tener que ir a otra pieza,  
asique tome un poco de ropa del José y volví pa mi pieza, después de eso, me puse la ropa del  
pepito y me hice su peinado, me costó caleta bajarme el rulito pa abajo, pero pucha que soy seco, si  
me quedo casi igual al peinado del José. Y como estaba inspirado fui a decirle al José que también se  
intercambiara de perso.

Eche mi ropa en un bolso o más bien ni recuerdo bien lo que eche pero se parecía a mi ropa y por  
milagro llegue justo a la pieza del pepe. Ahí estaba el viendo sus típicos programa de cocina, no  
entiendo pa que ve esas leseras, si ya cocina rico el weon, bueno la cosa es que no llevaba la ropa  
en mi bolso, y tuve que llevar al José pa mi pieza, estaba un poco desordenada, pero weno es lo que  
hay no mas po, hay el se disfrazo de mi, bueno yo igual le hice mi peinado y puta que alego cuando le  
tuve que desacomodar esos rulito cercanos a su oreja.

Puta la estábamos pasando también hasta que algo paso…..


	2. celos

**...Celos…..**

* * *

**...Diego pov…**

Iba caminando por el pasillo cercano a mi habitación, realmente no tenia mucho que hacer, solo pensaba en ir a dormir una siesta, hasta que cierto chilenito paso por mi mente, y decidí ir a  
molestarlo, ya que me encanta ver la expresión de enfado en su rostro, se ve tan divino.

Como su pieza es la mas cercana a la mía, no me costo mucho llegar, abrí la puerta y me pareció  
extraño ver a dos sujetos allí dentro, estaban de espalda y ni cuenta se dieron que mi grosso ser  
estaba en la habitación, observe bien para localizar a mi chilenito, y note el rulito sobre la cabeza de  
uno de los dos pibes !pero si allí esta mi Manu!

Claro que no me convencía mucho, algo era extraño en el, pero el único pibe que conozco con cierto  
rulito en la cabeza era mi Manu.

Así rápidamente me acerque a mi chilenito, le di la vuelta para que quedara frente a mi y robe un  
beso de sus labios en señal de saludo, como siempre suelo hacer, no pude dejar de darme cuenta  
que su beso era diferente, que su tamaño era mas pequeño y que su cuerpo no dejaba de tiritar.

¡¿Que esta pasando con este boludo? Jamás había reaccionado así.

Me dispuse a abrir los ojos, pero antes que notara bien lo que estaba viendo sentí como unas manos  
me separaban de Manuel, era…!era Manuel!

¿¡Que pendejada esta pasando!...

¿Quien era al que bese?..., mire atentamente al pibe que se acababa de separar de mi, era el  
¿José?, y me miraba totalmente avergonzado, con una cara como de disgusto y tristeza, luego mire  
a Manuel, y pude notar como su cara tenia un aspecto de enfado que jamás había visto en el.

Me llego un golpe muy fuerte en la cara, y creo que salio corriendo… sentí como una puerta se  
cerraba.

**...Manu pov….**

Como contaba anteriormente, la estábamos pasando tan bien hasta que cierto argentino entro a mi  
pieza, y el muy weon…. El muy weon , como siempre entra sin permiso a mi pieza y….  
y.. Bueno no se, ¡me dio una rabia!, ver como besaba al José, se que ese beso iba dirigido hacia  
mi, y no pude evitar sentir tal enfado, y, no se…. un sentimiento  
raro, algo que jamás había sentido antes.

Separe al weon ese del José rápidamente y le pegue lo más fuerte que pude. De ahí ni supe como  
llegue al pasillo cercano a la cocina...

*******

Diego se sobo su rostro que se comenzaba a hinchar producto del fuerte golpe recibido por parte del  
ojimiel, y noto como tenia unas gotas de extraña procedencia sobre su mejilla, no era sangre, no era  
saliva, el no había llorado, ¿acaso eran lagrimas de Manu? Mirando hacia atrás, la puerta abierta,  
pensó, ¿acaso será que….el?, comenzó a correr en busca de Manuel, mientras José se quedo  
en la pieza del nombrado, para volver a la normalidad, sus ropas, su peinado que tanto le gustaba y  
la posición original y que ojala nunca mas tuviese que cambiar de sus dos rulitos cercanos a su oreja  
derecha, de esta forma nunca tendría que volver a pasar por esa clase de situaciones.

***** **

** ...Diego pov… **

Corría por los pasillos uno tras otro, pero no veía por ninguna parte a Manu, ese boludo si que sabe  
esconderse, creo que realmente ahora metí la pata, ¿será que el realmente me quiere?... la  
esperanza que eso fuese cierto me hacia continuar, el desespero, era muy grande puesto que mis  
fuerzas se agotaban y el no aparecía por ningún lado, abrí cientos de puertas revise, todos los  
lugares que comúnmente el visita mas a menudo, pero nada era como si la tierra lo hubiese tragado,  
hasta que cuando pase por la cocina sentí un leve sollozo casi inaudible, ya había pasado  
anteriormente por aquí, pero no lo había notado.

Entré en ella y el sollozo se hacia mas fuerte, vi un pasillo que raramente lo había divisado, era el que  
llevaba a la biblioteca. Ahí se encontraba mi Manu, apoyado en la muralla con los ojos  
cerrados…

**...Manuel pov…. **

Lo que menos quería, ver como el diego llegaba y me veía, en este estado, no se realmente que me  
paso, ni tengo idea porque estoy llorando… ¿estoy llorando? Esto si ya es raro, ¿que mierda me  
esta pasando?.  
disimuladamente se que mis lagrimas y puse mi cara de siempre, ojala no haya notado nada…

-Manu ¿que paso? ¿Por que saliste así de la habitación?-

-Cállate weon!- le grite, ni se porque estaba tan enfadado o tal ves si sabia pero no quería aceptar.

El agacho un poco la cara, y volvió a mirarme, fue cuando note que tenia la mejilla un poco hinchada,  
¿tan fuerte le pegue?

Baje un poco la cabeza, me sentía realmente culpable por dejarle la cara así, y fue cuando sentí su  
suave mano levantando mi cara… nos miramos un instante a los ojos y no pude evitar  
sonrojarme ¿Qué cresta esta pasando? ¡Esta wea es de fletos!

Desvíe la mirada para no seguir viendo esos ojos verdes que me miraban fijamente, diego me tenia  
acorralado entre su cuerpo y la muralla, apretó un poco mi rostro para que nuestras miradas  
volviesen a cruzarse.

-miráme Manu y decime, ¿porque me golpeaste si yo no te bese?

-pero… ese beso iba dirigido a mi así que es lo mismo- volví a desviar la mirada.

-manu, no digas pelotudeces y aceptá que ténes celos

-¿celos de que weon?- dije casi sin pensar, algunas veces las palabras escapan de mi boca sin razón

-que no te haya besado a ti, que haya besado al José, y que estos grossos labios hubiesen tenido  
otro dueño aunque fuese por equivocación, admitilo nene, vos estas celoso- cada vez me apretaba  
mas contra la pared, estaba casi a dos centímetros de mi, podía sentir como su respiración provocaba  
escalofríos por mi cuerpo. Y reaccione.

¡Cállate weon!, ¡cállate!, ¡cállate! – decía mientras trataba de liberarme del acorralamiento,  
todo mi esfuerzo fue inútil. No poseía la fuerza de otras veces, estaba débil, quizás mi cuerpo  
reaccionaba solo, pero yo realmente no deseaba zafarme. Y fue cuando oí un "Manu te amo, y solo te  
amare a ti".

Una lagrima se deslizo suavemente por mi mejilla y unos calidos labios me sorprendieron con un  
delicado beso el cual fue distintos a los que el me había dado antes, era como ese beso que uno  
guarda solo para la persona amada, y se lo quiere entregar en una ocasión especial.

Ya no soportaba mas, este nuevo sentimiento estaba aflorando de mi muy rápidamente, digo nuevo,  
ya que, no lo había notado con tanta fuerza como antes, creo que ya no me puedo negar, mis fuerzas  
no resisten aquel rose placentero de ambos labios. Y le correspondí.

Deslice un brazo por alrededor de su cuello y el me aferro a su cuerpo, fue algo interminable, nunca  
creí desear tanto que no pasara el tiempo y que lo que estaba viviendo fuese eterno.

Su lengua jugaba con la mía y recorrían lugares que jamás esperamos conocer.

Pero todo tiene un fin y necesitábamos respirar, en el instante que separamos nuestros labios y nos  
miramos fijamente. Se sintió un ruido. Al parecer alguien estuvo todo el tiempo observándonos y no  
fuimos capaz de percibirlo, todo a nuestro alrededor pareciese desaparecer….

Ambos nos miramos

-¿Manu?-

-si vámonos de aquí – no me dijo nada, pero nuestros pensamientos se habían conectado, yo  
se que el sabe que quiero que esto sea secreto, solo entre el y yo…


	3. ¿¿novios?

**¿Novios? **

* * *

**….Rosaura pov….**

Me encontraba en el jardín de la casa tras un arbusto, dibujando el bello paisaje que se podía apreciar, al frente de mi, y que casualmente dos personas se encontraban en el, teniendo un día de picnic, era tan bella la imagen que se dejaba ver que me dije, -Rosaura no puedes desaprovechar esto, inmortaliza este momento, es hora de probar tu nueva cámara profesional- y la saque de mi bolso para fotografiar, no perdí de vista ninguna escena de lo que esos dos hacían, claro que me hubiese gustado que fuese un poco mas …. Como decirlo… menos tiernos… ¡Aunque se ven tan cute abrazados comiendo tacos!... ups…. Creo que estoy haciendo mucho ruido, ya se percataron que estoy aquí…. Hay, el pancho viene para acá…! Piensa en una escusa Rosaura!, ¡tu puedes!….

-Hola Rossi, ¿que haces?- me preguntaba con una cara de "quiero que te vallas"  
-Oh! …. Hola francisco… no había notado que estabas aquí –creo que eso no lo creo ni siquiera yo- estaba tomando sol-dije rápidamente… y después analice que estaba tras un arbusto que me tapaba entera.

-Aaaah…. ¿Pero como tomas el sol en la sombra?- dijo inocentemente, ¿porque tenia que hacer esa pregunta?  
-Es que llegue hace mucho rato, como el sol me estaba molestando vine para acá a buscar mis cosas que deje al lado del arbusto… - las cosas que se me ocurren…  
-ps ya veo, ¿eso quiere decir que te estabas hiendo?- tenia que seguir su juego, que lastima, yo quería mas fotos y seguir viendo que hacían esos dos, pero era mejor que me fuera y que no sepan que tengo una colección de fotos sobre ellos.  
Claro, yo ya me iba, que estés bien, saludos al Rafita- y me fui corriendo mientras francisco se despedía con su mano derecha.

Entré a la casa rápidamente, todo esto me dio mucha hambre, así que me diriji directamente a la cocina, mientras no me explicaba como es que el pancho y el rafa no habían salido de las citas besitos y abrazos llevando un año y medio como pareja.  
También están el Gustavo y el Joaquín, esos dos no se si son pareja o padre e hijo, desde los 3 meses que llevan no eh visto ningún beso ni abrazo !nada! Es desesperante…Ahora también esta el Abel con el Adrián, que creen que nadie sabe que hace tres semanas que se escapan juntos al jardín y que son novios, y por lo que me informo la Magda, solo se han sentado juntos, se besan y lo demás es todo peleas, generalmente. Creo que Abel debería dejar de molestar un poco a Adrián, así mejoraría mucho su relación…

Cuando estaba pasando por el pasillo que conducía a la cocina, note que diego entraba al pasillo de la biblioteca -esto es raro- lo perseguí y ya pasado unos minutos me dispuse a ver que pasaba.

Disimuladamente asome mi cabeza y era -…..era !hermoso! ¿Cuantos años espere para ver esto….? No puedo perderme esta oportunidad- Abrí mas la puerta y con mi cámara comencé a fotografiar, y hacer videos, llegue a tal punto que tenia una cámara de video en una mano y en la otra la cámara fotográfica. El beso entre diego y Manuel, es un hecho que jamás espere tener la casualidad de ver en este día… tengo mucha suerte para encontrarme con este tipo de eventos.

Se me hizo corto el tiempo cuando vi que se estaban separando, entonces tan pronto como pude guarde mis cámaras y cerré la puerta… ¡oh por dios! ! Esto lo tiene que saber la Magda y… y…. y todo el mundo!….

**…Manuel pov….**

Al otro día desperté, me levante y me dispuse a ir a tomar desayuno como siempre, al comedor principal donde se supone que siempre están todos los chiquillos ya comiendo, por alguna razón siempre llego tarde…. Será po. Bueno, iba caminado por el pasillo principal, cuando se atravesó el Braian y me dijo  
-felicidades ya era hora ¿no crees?- y se fue corriendo, parece que iba apurado. ¿Que me habrá querido decir? Seguí caminando y me tope con el Roberto y la Eli .  
-Oigan, cabros...- note como ellos se dijeron algo entre si  
-Manu que bueno que estas aquí, déjame abrasarte.- y la loca me abraso como si fuese un gran día en mi vida, esto esta más raro que la chucha.  
-Aer espera- dije mientras me soltaba del abraso que me daba la Eli -¿Qué onda? ¿Porque me abrasai así?  
-es que nos enteramos que estas de novio con el diego- dijo el Roberto como si nada.  
- ¿¡QUE WEA ME ESTAI DICIENDO WEON!- abrí las mansas pepas al oír esto, puta, el weon del Diego me va a pagar esta wea, seguro que fue el po, si nadie mas sabia… ¿oh no? - ¿Quién te dijo esa wea?  
-fue la Magda- dijo la Eli un poco confundida  
Tras oír la respuesta me dirigí directamente a la pieza de la magdalena. ¿Que se cree la weona esa?

**….Diego pov…**

Como siempre, salí de mi pieza para tomar desayuno, pase por fuera de la pieza del Manu y como se que no le gusta que lo despierten, le toque la puerta fuertemente y salí corriendo.  
Antes de llegar al comedor me encontré con el rafita.  
-ché! Rafita ¿como estas?-  
-muy bien gracias, ¿pero supongo que usted esta mucho mejor?- me dijo el pibe con una expresión muy alegre.  
-¿porque debería de estarlo?-  
-por su noviazgo con Manuel-  
- ah ya veo, claro que si… ¿!Que! ¿Quien te dijo eso boludo?- - me lo dijo magdalena, ¿Por qué?¿es mentira?- no conteste nada y me dirigí a la habitación de esa boluda. Se suponía que era un secreto entre manu y yo.

Fuera del dormitorio estaba Manuel, creo que ya sabe el asunto.

-ché, Manu- y corrí hacia el, y me miro, hubiese preferido que no lo hubiese hecho, su cara estaba totalmente enfurecida, creo que si no se calma matara a la boluda esa.

Llegue donde Manuel y no alcance a decir una palabra

- puta la weaa! Viste quedo la caga po weon, nos vieron por la chucha, ahora andan todas los weones comentando la wea po, y too por culpa de la Magda, sinceramente yo voy a matar a la weona,  
Se sintió como alguien abría la puerta de la habitación, Manuel al sentir el ruido, se puso en posición de ataque y si yo no hubiese, tomado a Manuel por la espalda y detenerlo, la mata hay mismo.

-Por la cresta!, suéltame weon!, ¿!no vei que quiero matar a esta weona!- y se movía tratando de zafarse de mi abrazo que lo retenía, baya que me costo, el muy pelotudo estaba muy enfurecido y me mordió. La Magda al ver que Manu se le aproximaba se callo al suelo, pero alcance a detenerlo nuevamente. Y lo deje ahora mirando hacia mi.  
-Che boluda! quiero saber ahora ya, que andás diciendo de Manuel y yo- dije con un tono autoritario,  
-esta bien- se veía muy asustada- ayer la Rossi me mando unas fotos de vos y Manuel, donde se estaban besando, me dijo que eran novios y yo, se lo conté a rafita, a Braian, Abel y Eli.

-¿!que decís boluda!-  
-!por la chucha! Voy a matar a la CSM de la Rosaura- Manuel tomando fuerza de su enojo, se soltó de mi abrazo aprisionador, botándome al suelo para que no lo detuviese nuevamente, corrio de tal manera que en unos instantes ya ni se veía. Me puse de pie y tome impulso para correr a la siga de el–cuando esta enojado no se sabe que puede llegar a hacer ese pibe, debo encontrarlo antes que el encuentre a la Rosaura-

-ah!- se escucho a lo lejos, corrí mas aprisa y vi como Manuel tenia acorralada a la Rosaura contra una pared ¿de donde saco esas tijeras ese boludo? ¿Qué le quiere hacer a la Rossi?. Tomo las trenzas de Rosaura entre su mano izquierda.  
-Che, Manu ya basta, calmáte pibe, no séas boludo!- creo que reacciono con lo que le dije, Rosaura aprovecho de que se distrajo y lo empujo, haciendo que Manu se cayera.

**...Rosaura pov…..**

Vi toda mi vida en un segundo, cuando vi entrar a Manuel a mi habitación, tomando una tijera que estaba en mi cómoda y jalándome fuera del cuarto, ¿será donde publique las fotos que tome, en Internet?, no, si lo supiese creo que ya me hubiese matado.  
En lo que estaba a punto de cortarme mi preciado cabello, llego diego, debería decir que es la primera vez que me alegro tanto de ver a ese argentino.

-boluda décinos, porque andás diciendoles a todos que Manu y yo somos novios- me dijo mientras tomaba del brazo a Manuel  
-suéltame weon si ya me calme!- bastante calmado estaba, creo que mejor déjenlo solo asta que realmente se tranquilice.

y respondi  
-por que quise, esa es mi respuesta, pero yo solo le conté a la Magda, ella le contó a los demás- ni siquiera pensé en contarle acerca de las fotos y el video que subí al Internet, ahí entre los dos me matan.- además no se para que se enojan tanto, si ya saben los demás, no tienen para que andar escondiéndose, y diego ¿no era eso lo que tanto querías?- creo que mi pregunta llego directo al pensamiento del diego- y tu Manuel, créeme ya todos sabíamos que esto terminaría así, tarde o temprano, déjate de aparentar cosas que no lo son, o de esconder lo que sientes. ¡Acepten de una vez sus sentimientos!  
Y mientras pensaban profundamente en lo que les dije, salí corriendo de ahí antes que Manuel me matara, su cara daba miedo.

*******  
Los dos jóvenes se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos por varios minutos, esos verdes intenso se clavaban profundamente en esos ojos miel de la cara de manuel, y los miraba queriéndole decir con estos, "solo si vos querés"Manuel miraba con una cara ya mas relajada y sonrojada como si tuviese pena por algo y dijo ya aceptando la situación.  
-p..Pero nosotros no somos novios, solo… solo nos besamos ayer en el pasillo de la biblioteca.- desvío la mirada para que el joven mas alto no notase su sonrojo  
-Manu decime algo, ¿vos solo pensás que eso fue un beso y ya?- dijo tristemente.  
-no…yo…..-  
-vamos Manu, te engañas tu solo, respondéme algo- cambio su tonalidad a algo mas seria mientras el castaño se le acercaba un poco.  
-vos…¿vos querés ser mi novio?-  
-no digai weas fletas po- respondió el joven mas bajo para desviar el tema  
-respondéme Manu, ¿vos querés ser mi novio?, ¿si o no?- tomo de los brazos a Manuel para que esta vez respondiera sinceramente mientras lo ve a los ojos.

Su mirada revelaba un "si", un si que tanto deseaba decir, un si que significaba todo el amor que sentía por el rubio, un si que cambiaria su vida para siempre, pero un si que su boca y su orgullo de macho no le permitía modular, de su boca no salían palabras ni aliento. El argentino se estaba desesperando y apretaba al joven para que respondiera rápido, pero por mas que lo sacudía para que reaccionara este no soltó ninguna palabra.

-ya veo, tu orgullo es mas importante que yo ¿cierto?- dijo tristemente el argentino mientras una leve lagrima se resbalaba por su blanca mejilla, le dio la espalda al trasandino y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta, y cuando estaba por terminar el pasillo escucho un leve "si", y se detuvo, para ver al muchacho que estaba lejos, detrás de el, lo miro un instante y pregunto  
-¿Manu, vos?-  
-si-  
-¿si que?-  
-¡si po weon!- decía mientras el argentino avanzaba para abrasarlo

–si quiero-**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

En el comedor donde la mayoría de los jóvenes países se encontraban desayunando, se vio como Manuel y Diego venían acercándose, todos los presentes se quedaron momentáneamente en silencio para ver a la pareja recientemente formada. Se asombraron la mayoría de ellos al verlos entrar y que no peleaban el uno con el otro al contrario diego venia con su brazo por sobre los hombros de Manuel y este no reprochaba.

-Ijolee, mira rafita, ves como te dije que era cierto que los dos eran novios- le dijo en voz baja el mexicano al costarricense.  
-Si yo sabia, pero denante donde hable con diego me dio la impresión de…. Que…-

Se oyeron muchos cuchicheos mas, provocando a Manuel un sonrojo y un poco de molestia, soltó a diego para sentarse a comer, el rubio imito su movimiento para dirigirse a la mesa, todos estaban mirando muy atentos, esperaban que ambos hablaran para confirmar tal noticia, claro, cabe decir que lo esperaban mas del ojiverde que del ojimiel, pero ninguno abrió la boca, algunos de los demás jóvenes se decían así mismos que diego no hablaba porque quería que Manuel contara todo. En eso Manuel hizo un ademán de que iba a decir algo quedando todos expectantes ante la situación que ocurría en el preciso momento.

-¿Que onda ustedes? ¿Por qué nos miran tanto?- dijo un poco molesto el pelicastaño. Diego lo miro y le hablo al oído para decirle  
- Che Manu están esperando que lo confirmemos ante ellos-  
-Pero para que po, si ya medio mundo lo sabe porque la Magda se los dijo a todos- al oír esto todos supieron realmente que era cierto.

Poco a poco se fueron retirando de la mesa los que ya habían terminado hasta que diego y Manuel nuevamente quedaron solos, ambos se miraron y siguieron en lo suyo, diego comenzó a preparar un sándwich para dárselo a Manuel en la boca

-Ah…weon no hagai eso!- un poco avergonzado dijo el castaño una vez que ya tenía un trozo de pan en la boca y apartaba las manos de diego.  
-Decime Manu- dijo diego con tono dulcemente seductor - ¿esta rico?  
-….- mirando a otro lado trago y dijo – Si….-  
Al mismo tiempo que esto ocurría en el comedor, por la ventana de este mismo cuarto una joven de pelo oscuro miraba la escena.  
-kyaaaaaa se ven tan lindos- Y seguía mirando hasta que un joven de apariencia tierna le hablo por la espalda.  
-Hey Rossi ¿que haces pe?  
-Pepito!- Dijo nerviosa Rosaura- …Eh… yo… yo nada, solo olía las flores de… - Mirando a todos lados- …Aquí – Señalando una flores que se encontraban bajo la ventana- que linda están ¿cierto?  
-Oh, cierto, están muy lindas- Dijo mientras se acercaba a las flores para verlas con mas detalles, pero como se encontraba tan cerca de la ventana, Rosaura le hizo voltear a verla a ella para desviar su mirada.  
- Y, ¿que quieres Pepito?  
-Ah! Verdad…-  
-¿Y que es?-  
-Cristian me pidió que te dijera si le podías ayudar a descargar las fotos que tomo con su cámara nueva al computador-  
-Ah….- expreso con un desgano tremendo, sinceramente quería seguir viendo la escena del comedor pero no se podía negar ante la ayuda que le pedían- claro que si.  
- Que bien, sígueme yo te llevo con el-  
Así se fueron los dos, en ese instante dentro del comedor el acto anteriormente relatado seguía continuamente.  
-Ya weon ahora si que si déjate, que se ve muy fleta la wea esta-  
-Pero manu, vos sos el que se come todo lo que le doy a la boca- le decía con un tono juguetón mientas le da otro trozo de pan y el castaño lo vuelve a recibir- !visteh!..  
-…- Lo queda mirando y habla con la boca llena- es que ~ ~ me da paja prepararme ~ ~ un...- Tragando- pan- y diego al ver que Manuel termino de comer se acerco nuevamente, pero ahora de una forma muy cariñosa tomo una pequeña parte de pan con sus dientes y con una mirada cómplice miro a Manuel para que este mascase el pan por el otro lado.

Manuel lo miro y con una sonrisa picara, mordió del otro extremo el pan quitándoselo a diego de la concentrados estaban en su juego que no se percataron que Alejandro estaba detrás de ellos mirándolos mientras descansaba de una ajetreada búsqueda.

-¡hey, hey!, Diego, Manuel- dijo ya este un poco mas descansado pero antes que continuara con la frase, Manuel comenzó a atorarse, jamás espero que lo estuviesen viendo y menos hacer ese tipo de cosas que tanta vergüenza le daban.  
-cof cof cof- Manuel estaba cada vez mas rojo, se paro de la silla para poder respirar mejor.  
-Che Manu, no te me mueras, aun nos quedan tantas cosas por hacer juntos. ¡manu! – dijo desesperado diego mientras se paraba velozmente para darle primeros auxilios al que se ahogaba.  
-cofcofcof ¡calla cof te! Cofcofcof –

Diego con el desespero levanto a Manu por la espalda y con sus manos por sobre el estomago del ojimiel comenzó a apretar. Manuel ya estaba casi morado cuando uno de esos apretones bruscos y fuertes de diego hizo que un pedazo de pan volara de su boca al exterior. Alejandro espectaba todo lo que ocurría y cuando vio que Manuel estaba mejor pregunto.

-¿estas bien Manu?-  
-si...Gracias- mientras respiraba hondo y aun se encontraba rodeado por los brazos del trasandino.  
-que bien…eh oig..- pero antes que alcanzara a decir algo mas fue interrumpido.  
-Manu pensé que te me morías- lo abrazo mas fuerte al mismo tiempo que rozaba una y otra vez su mejilla con la del mas bajo.  
-ah! Suéltame diego!- y se meneaba de un lado para el que estaba apurado elevo la voz para que lo tomaran en cuenta.  
-… disculpen si interrumpo algo importante, pero ¿han visto a Thomas por aquí? Lo eh buscado por todos lados y no lo encuentro, me da miedo que algo le allá ocurrido.- dijo totalmente afligido y esperando una respuesta positiva.  
-no pibe, por aquí no se ha visto al nene-  
-ah… si lo ven avísenme por favor- y se fue corriendo, una vez no se vio mas a Alejandro por el comedor, manuel le pego un codazo a diego e el estomago para poder soltarse del abrazo muy fuerte que el rubio le estaba proporcionando.  
-viste weon, ¡ahora si que parezco fleto por tu culpa! –  
-che manu, dejá de pegarme-  
-pero weon, ¿en que quedamos?-  
- ya, ya, si ya entiendo, pero ahora estamos solos ¿visteh?-y lo vuelve a abrazar por la cintura, mientras acerca su boca lentamente al oído del mas bajo y comenzó a hablarle sexymente. - ¿acaso me querés ver con moretones cuando vallamos a la piscina?

En otra parte se veía como Alejandro buscaba por el jardín al pequeño Thomas y fue cuando lo encontró sentado bajo un árbol.

-¡Thomy!- grito este al verlo, su felicidad era mucha, estaba realmente preocupado que a este le hubiese pasado algo malo.  
-¡Hi nii-chan!- dijo el mas pequeño lanzándose a los brazos de Alejandro.  
-¿Thomy que ases aquí tan solo?, me tenias preocupado-  
- I am playing with Yazmin-  
-¿Y donde está ella?  
- i dont know, i am searching to yazmin-  
-¿Te ayudo?  
-sure- dijo felizmente el más pequeño tomando de la mano al joven más grande, provocándole un leve sonrojo en el rostro.

En un lugar no muy lejano de la casa, iba caminando Rosaura con jose, este le señalo donde se encontraba Cristian y se joven de trenzas largas toca la puerta y vio aparecer repentinamente al joven pecoso que gustosamente la hace pasar.

-hola cris-  
-hola Rossi, g…gracias por venir a ayudarme-  
-no te preocupes, no es ningún problema para mi- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara y esta provoco un sonrojo de parte del muchacho ecuatoriano- y dime cris, ¿cual es el problema?-  
-mira, intento pasar las fotos pero mi computador no reconoce mi cámara, ¿Qué puedo hacer?-  
-pero ¿instalaste el CD-Rom que viene con la cámara?-  
-no-  
-ese es el problema- y tomo la caja donde procedía la cámara y saco un CD plateado para instalarlo en el computador de Cristian. Este solo se dedicaba a mirar a su acompañante, el tenia planificado hacer esto para tener un momento a solas con la joven, y precisamente esperaba el momento oportuno para hablarle.  
-R…Rossi-  
-dime-  
-no…nada-Rosaura quedo algo inquieta pero miro despreocupada y siguió en su quehacer.  
-¡no!, espera, si hay algo-  
-dilo entonces-  
-¿tu irías a la piscina con migo?-  
-pero si todos iremos a la piscina la próxima semana-  
-me refiero que si irías conmigo como una cita-


	5. momentos

**…Momentos….**

* * *

**…Manuel pov….**

Pasada unas semanas todos nos estábamos preparando para ir a la piscina, se supone que mañana todos iremos de paseo, algunos irán con su pareja y otros solos o en grupo. Yo iré con el Diego… suena súper gay…. ¡pero no lo es y punto! Solo le dije que iría con el para que no se sintiera mal… solo por eso….no es que fuera que quisiera tener una cita con el…es solo que… mmm... como decía antes vamos a ir a la piscina y aquí estoy en mi pieza con este loco arreglando las cosas pa mañana, el esta echando dentro del bolso la ropa y el bloqueador, las toallas y todas esas leceras, mientras yo me encargo de ver que vamos a comer allá. Me da paja hacer el bolso pero ya estoy en eso.

-Che Manu- se acerco este Gil hacia mí y me abrazo por atrás- ¿Que has pensado llevar para comer?

- hasta el momento nada-

-si querés me podés comer a mi- lo aparte de mi, ¿Cómo puede decir algo tan fleto?

-déjate de decir leceras y sigue arreglando mejor-

-pero Manu si ya tengo casi todo listo ¿visteh?- mire para el lado derecho de mi habitación, en la cama estaba un bolso muy gordo que parecía que se iba a reventar, ¿Qué tanto llevara?, me acerque con curiosidad, y cuando lo iba a abrir, el Diego lo impidió.

-¿que? ¿Qué onda? ¿Qué llevai que no me dejai ver?-

-N..Nada Manu, es solo ropa- obviamente mentía se le notaba en la voz, comencé a ver por alrededor de mi pieza haber si obtenía alguna pista o algo que me hiciera saber que llevaba tanto y que no se podía ver, y fue cuando note que arriba de mi cómoda estaba lleno de ropa, toallas, y otras cosas que se supone que íbamos a llevar al paseo. ¿! Qué cresta tiene el weon entonces en el bolso!

-¡weon!, ¿que hacen las cosas hay arriba? ¿Que teni en el bolso? ¿! Quiero saber ahora!- y lo empuje para llegar al bolso, el me tomo de la polera y me tiro hacia atrás, yo lo patie y salto hacia un lado, avancé y el muy aweonao me piso el pie, bueno la cosa es que entre tanto forcejeo pa alcanzar el bolso llegue a el y pude abrirlo. Puta el weon llevaba como un cargamento de hiervas pa hacer mate.

-¿¡pa que tanto mate weon!-

- porsiacaso nos perdemos y tenemos que volvernos a pie y nos demoramos muchos días, cualquier cosa puede pasar Manu- oh! el weon coloriento, se pasa como mil rollos por un paseo que vamos a tener. ahora le falta pensar que nos van a abducir los extraterrestres.

Di vuelta el bolso y saque todas las bolsas de hiervas para escondérselas, le dije que nada de eso pasaría y que se dejara de ser tan exagerado.

-esta bien Manu, cambiando de tema ¿que vamos a comer?- se notaba que estaba molesto.

-¡ah! Si ya lo tengo pensado, mira generalmente en este tipo de lugares siempre hay parrillas, pa que hagamos un asaito, y llevamos unas longas pa hacer choripan. Y un poco de bebestible.-

-¿bebestible?-

-¡unas chelitas po!-

-¿y porque vos podes llevar chelas y yo no mate?- me miro con cara de disgusto.

-ya oh, lleva tu mate, pero nunca pa tanto po- su cara demostraba una alegría enorme. Me abrazo y comenzó a hacer nuevamente el bolso, pero esta vez me percate bien si echaba o no la ropa y que no fuéramos a llegar allá y solo hubiese mate.

**…Diego pov…**

Sinceramente no puedo vivir si un buen mate, están relajante, bueno como Manu me dijo que quería hacer un asado, pensé hay que llevar carne argentina, y yo mismo preparare un asado para que Manu se deleite con lo divino que los cocino.

-Che Manu, que te parecé si yo cocino…-

-mmmm…- que buena respuesta.

-esta bien yo cocinare-

Después de ponernos de acuerdo que haríamos al otro día me fui de mi la pieza de Manu claro que no antes de darles las buenas noches. Lo abrace y lo bese mucho, mucho por todos lados de la cara.

-¡ah! ¡Weon suéltame! ¡Deja de hacer estas weas tan fletas!- decía mientras yo lo seguía abrazando y besando por sus mejillas rosaditas, y toda su cara enojada que se veía tan enojo un poco, más bien mucho, pero me encanta verlo así.

-Buenas noches mi Manu-

-¡Buenas noches weon oh!- me dijo mientras se arreglaba la camisa y el pelo.

-Yo también te quiero mi Manu-

**…Manuel pov… **

Al otro día desperté relativamente temprano, eso es algo raro en mi, creo que estoy un poco nervioso, no tengo idea porque, pero….. No creo que sea porque es mi primera cita con diego ¿o no?... hay que tonteras digo, si no es una cita….

La cosa es que nos subimos al bus, y partimos al lugar donde se realizaría el paseo, nos demoramos en llegar pero al fin y al cabo, llegamos. Era demasiado genial el lugar, con muchas áreas verdes y la mansa piscina, estaba filete, con los feroces toboganes, sinceramente la piscina estaba la raja. Por los alrededores habían pequeñas zonas de camping. Y juegos pa los cabros chicos, como columpios, resfalines, sube y baja etc. El lugar parecía una reserva ya que tenia lagunas, todo tipo de árboles algunas cabañas. Muchos basureros pa mantener limpio, realmente todo era muy lindo.

Los que íbamos de pareja…. Nos ubicamos por separado de los que no llevaban. Y al rato después se vio como algunos de los chiquillos se metían a la piscina, ejemplo la Rossi se tiro piquero y bueno se notaba a la legua la cara de baboso que puso el Cristian… no sabia que al Cristian le gustaba la Rossi, por otro lado se veía al Jano, cuidando de los cabros chicos de la Jazmín y el Thomas, mas allá se veía a la Magda tomando sol y no se realmente con quien esta, ¡ah! No recuerdo, ¿como se llamaba? Creo que se llamaba Dámaso ¿o Damian? Bueno la cosa es que estaba con ese cabro. Más allá se veía como Abel se reía de Adrián porque no tenía el porte necesario para entrar a un tobogán. Se veía también a los primos del Diego en la piscina, uno le enseñaba a nadar al otro. Más allá estaba Joaquín pidiéndole insistentemente a Gustavo que se subieran al tobogán más grande juntos. Cerca mío se encontraban el José, el Cauan, la Janet, el Jameau, el Roberto, la Elizabeth y ese loco de Surinam que tiene un nombre raro que no me acuerdo, jugando cartas. Y yo estaba sentado aquí en la orillita de la piscina con los pies adentro, estaba tan concentrado mirando que pasaba y de repente sentí una voz conocida.

-¡Manu, Manu! ¡mirá Manu!¡mirá!- mire para todas partes y ¡cresta! Esta ahí arriba del trampolín vestido solamente con sungas que por cosas de la vida traía una Bandera de argentina una x en medio y una bandera de chile…el muy weon gritaba a todo lo que daba para que yo lo mirara, pero me daba vergüenza, todos los cauros los estaban viendo, mientras el gritaba mi nombre y agitaba el brazo.

-¡Manu!¡miráme Manu!, ¡no seas malo Manu miráme!-

-¡que queri weon!-

-mirá Manu, mi traje de baño me queda divino ¿no crees?, mira Manu, este salto te lo dedico a ti- weon, todos me miraban estaba totalmente rojo y enojao, ¿¡como se le ocurre hacer eso!, pudo haber sido mas disimulao, y ah! ¿porque tubo que ponerse esa cosa! No, es que yo lo mato cuando se acerque para acá.

El diego salto

-para vos mi amor- tirandome un beso, y salto del trampolín dándose unas vueltas en el aire, y finalizo con una bombita.  
Luego se acerco para acá nadando y me dijo -¿te gusto Manu?- yo lo único que hice fue meterme a la piscina y comenzar a ahogarlo con la propia agua de ella. Los que estaban mas cerca mío me separaron de el o si no realmente lo hubiese matado. Estaba furia…

Finalizando el día, me estaba tomando un te cuando llego el diego con su mate y se sentó a mi lado. Estaba oscuro y casi no se veía muy bien a los demás chiquillos. Estábamos muy apartados de los demás. Diego comenzó a ponerse cariñoso, y empezó a darme besos y toparme el abdomen. Ahí yo lo pare, y unos minutos después nos devolvimos a la casa.

Desde ese día diego a tratado varias veces de sobre pasarse conmigo, aunque siempre que lo paro, el no forma ningún escándalo, a sido bastante tolerante en ese mañana cumplimos 3 meses de novios. Y creo que ya es hora de que pasemos a otro nivel, ósea son tres meses ya. A pesar de que el a sido muy bueno conmigo, hemos peleado, la hemos pasado bien y se que me quiere mucho no puedo evitar sentirme nervioso, puta que estoy hablando gay….. Pero realmente creo que ya llego el momento.

Primero eso si quiero algún consejo porque, bueno no es fácil el tema cuando uno es…. Uno es… v..virgen. y bueno el Diego… debe tener experiencia en el tema ¿o no?. ¡Ah! A quien le pregunto, da vergü final me decidí, y le fui a preguntar al Rafa, igual el es tímido y no creo que lo ande esparciendo por todo el mundo

-o…oye rafa…- hay no me arrepentí mejor me voy

-que pasa Manu- …. ya es tarde

-o..oye rafa, ¿Qué se siente, o mejor dicho, como lo haces con francisco?- estaba extremadamente rojo, mucho mas que los tomates que tanto le gustan a mamá Antonio.

-¿en que sentido?-

- bueno, tu llevai como dos años con el pancho y bueno…...¿como lo haci para… ¡ah! Para…tener relaciones sexuales con el?- ya mas rojo no podia estar, pero ya lo habia dicho.

-Etto…..yo…- se puso colorado tambien, yo cacho que si la pieza en la que estábamos hubiese sido roja, no nos veríamos.- ¿tu crees que ya deberíamos haber tenido?-

-¡Que! ¿no me digai que no hay tenido aun?-

-no…. Yo no…-

Bueno después de la conversación con el rafa, me puse a pensar realmente es muy inocente el cabro, pero ahora mi problema es que a quien le pregunto. Pensé y pensé y me dije, demás que el Adrián debe saber algo. No creo que entre esos dos no haya pasado a nada. Además igual el Adrián se parece un poco ami.  
-oye Adrián-

-¿mmm? –

-oie tu y el Abel, ¿bueno entre tu y el Abel a pasado algo?-

-¿¡que!, ¿quien te contó que el Abel y yo estábamos juntos?-

-emm… eso se nota po weon, se nota a la legua.- su cara era increíble, como que no podía creer que los demás supiesen su secreto que creía tan bien guardado

-bueno, entre el y yo…..- se quedo callado y me pregunto

-¿para que queres saber eso?- me cago con la pregunta

-yo…. No, por nada…. Solo curiosidad, mejor me voy, chao- ah! ¿Ahora a quien le pregunto por la cresta? al Gustavo, el debe saber, lleva caleta de tiempo con el Juaco, demás que sabe.

-hola Gustavo-

-hola Manu- me dijo mientras se acomodaba los lentes para leer mejor un diario que tenía entre sus manos.

-¿oie? ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta indiscreta?- bajo el diario un poco y me miro mas serio

-¿que es?-

-¿que se siente haberlo hecho con Joaquín?- cero pudor esta vez…. El Gustavo no pudo evitar ponerse rojo, arrugo todo el diario por un acto reflejo, su pelito se erizo completamente y me respondió.

-….yo… no te voy a contestar esa pregunta- y miro hacia otro lado avergonzado

-puta Gustavo no tengo a quien mas preguntarle en la casa, porfa necesito consejo, y….-

-no te responderé eso Manuel- me dijo en un tono más elevado

-ya po Gustavo no me hagai ir a preguntarle al Francis porfa-

-ya te dije ya- y se paro para irse

Por la misma….. Voy a tener que ir a la casa del Francis…. Ah! No, quería llegar a ese punto. Pero tampoco quiero parecer tan poco sabio en el tema, ósea no quiero demostrar mi inexperiencia. O que se note mucho….¿como influye tanto esta wea en mi?

Me dirigí a la casa del Francis, por algún raro motivo la puerta estaba abierta así que llegue y entre, no creo que se enoje mucho por entrar así. Bueno camine un rato para verificar si el Francis estaba o no, mire por todas las piezas del primer piso, pero creo que no estaba ahí, y ¿si me voy?... pero si me fuera, tendría que preguntarle a otra persona y ¿a quien podría preguntarle? ¿A mamá Antonio? ¿A Arthur?  
Creo que Francis era perfecto para preguntarle sobre el tema, lo único malo seria que se anime con el tema y trate de hacer algo…. Creo que mejor me voy, me dirigía para afuera y me percate que en la escalera había parte de un uniforme conocido, pero no recordaba de quien precisamente.  
Subí las escaleras y mientras más avanzaba por el pasillo más ropa botada había en el suelo. ¿De quien será? Y el rastro se perdió. No sabia por donde seguir, pero sentí un leve gemido proveniente de la pieza de al lado mío. Me asome por la puerta, solo un poco, quería cachar que onda pasaba.

¡Cresta! Mis ojos, ¿pa que mire por la Xuxa?Estaba Francis sobre un loco en una pose extraña, los dos estaban en pelota, y… ¡ambos países eran uno solo!…. Pero aun no daba con quien era el que estaba bajo ese pervertido.

Hasta que Francis comenzó a empujar mas fuerte y el de abajo gritaba su nombre y pedía "mas", esa voz era…era ¡Arthur!... ¿tan placentera era la wea que pedía mas? Quería ayuda pero creo que esto era mucho para mi, sinceramente necesitaba alguna explicación en palabras y no en la practica. Me quede un rato mas observando, hasta que me despabile y me fui de allí. ¿Y ahora que ago?


	6. merengue con Chile

**….Merengue con Chile….**

* * *

**…manuel pov… **

Después de pensarlo profundamente, eh decidido que tiene que ser durante esta semana, uno; porque la mayoría de los chiquillos no van a estar acá por un tiempo, la Rossi me dijo el otro día que no me metiera a su pieza, ni revisara nada mientras ella no estuviese, eso da pa pensar que no va a estar acá.  
Después me entere por la Magda que todas las mujeres se irían a un viaje de relajación a unas termas, que no están muy lejos de aquí. Que estarían allí por lo menos tres días.

Y sinceramente si va a pasar algo con el diego, prefiero que no se encuentre la Rossi en la casa -es más sapa-.

Bueno siguiendo con el tema, el Jano se llevo al Thomy pa Disney World, porque el se lo pidió ase un tiempo atrás y bueno el Jano no se negó… pensándolo bien, el Jano nunca le niega nada al Thomy ¿Qué onda con el? ¿Le estará siguiendo los pasos a mamá Antonio?... Bueno cosa de el también.

¿En que iba? Ah! Ya me acorde... El José tampoco estará porque ase como tres semanas que anda en un concurso de cocina que se terminara el próximo jueves y como no quiso ir solo se llevo con el a su cuñad….quiero decir al Cristian.

El pancho, el rafa, el Roberto, el Jameau, el Gustavo y Joaquín andan por un Tour en no se que parte pero la cosa es que no están acá….

Los primos del Diego por lo que se mañana van a salir juntos, así que la casa estará prácticamente sola, si mi único problema era como decírselo al diego, o que escusa le doy pa que fuese a mi pieza y bueno que sea una sorpresa, porque igual cumplimos tres meses y quiero que sea un regalo….!ah! ¡Que hueco sueno!...

Minutos después se me ocurrió una idea bastante buena, y bueno Diego no tiene que sospechar nada de nada.

Me dirigí en busca de el.

-¡puta cuando uno más lo necesita encontrar no aparece por ninguna parte, llevo como una hora buscando al weon y…!-

-Che, ¿me buscabas Manu?- dije weon y apareció al tiro…

-si po weon, te buscaba- y me rodeo con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura, dejando su cabeza apoyada en mis hombros.

-Manu, no me digás así, decime "mi amor"-

-ehm…. Ya po, altiro, demás- no entiendo porque algunas veces soy tan pesao con el. Si de cierto modo….el es mí…. Yo a el….yo lo… Como decía no entiendo porque soy tan pesao…

-¿y que me quéres decir?- me dijo en un tono romántico, como si solo el y yo existiésemos en esa escena y créanme realmente se sentía así, el rodeándome por la cintura, un hermoso parque a nuestro alrededor con árboles de distintas tonalidades, el reflejo del sol en el estanque, el viento que soplaba y sus brisas revolvían nuestros cabellos, todo parecía eterno y… ¿¡y que wea estoy diciendo!

Me solté del diego y lo mire al rostro para hablarle mejor, pero sus ojos verdes que me miraban, me cohibían un poco, mas cuando se del tema que se trata. Finalmente le dije.

-mira Diego es que yo te quería invitar mañana pa mi pieza, pa que almorcemos juntos- me miro un rato para analizar lo que le estaba diciendo y finalmente se alegro.

-¿vos me cocinaras Manu?-

-mmm...…. se supone que si po, si pa algo te estoy invitando-  
-Oh, Manu vos sos divino, te acordaste de nuestro cumple mes- me abrazo tan fuerte que hasta me elevo por lo menos diez centímetros del suelo-

-ya oh bájame- me obedeció y me dejo en el suelo suavemente

-Manu, pero tengo un problema-

-no me vengai con weas mira que no te pienso cocinar ninguna otra ves en la vida ¿me escuchaste?-

- Manu, yo tenia planificado un partido de futbol con Cauan para mañana y, bueno el tenia toda la cancha arreglada y no lo puedo dejar así como así, me dirá que tengo miedo a perder y yo no quiero que pase eso ¿me entendes?-

-mira diego, lo único que yo se es que vo llegai mañana al almuerzo, ahí yo veo como me la arreglo pa que el Cauan no se enoje- realmente era que yo me la arreglo pa que no este aquí en la casa y no hallaba que escusa inventar pa que el cauan saliera -piensa Manu, piensa- y en eso se me prendió la ampolleta, ¡si soy seco!

Tome el teléfono y llame a mamá Antonio, como siempre estaba en su casa comiendo tomates junto a romano, bueno y le pedí un favor

-hola mamá Antonio, oie la ago corta, ¿me podi hacer un favor porfa?-

-hola Manu, em… ¿cual favor?- a lo lejos se oía una pequeña voz diciendo "bastardo habla mas despacio que es hora de mi siesta", era obviamente Lovino.

-mira es que el Cauan tiene una cancha de futbol lista pa un partido con Diego, pero Diego no puede jugar y no quiere dejar con las cosas listas al Cauan ¿podriai tu jugar con el, por el Diego?-

-…. Esta bien Manu, ¿pero porque justificas tanto a Diego?-

-…e..e.. eso no importa, solo anda, es mañana a la hora de almuerzo y la cancha no esta en la casa Porcia… ya po era eso xao- y le colgué el teléfono, uff.. Ahora voy donde el Cauan pa explicarle la situación, ¿¡porque tengo que hacer tanta leceras!

Tome el celular pa buscar el numero del Cauan, y con el teléfono lo llame, así me evito gastar plata del celu.  
-alo-  
-alo Cauan?-  
-si con el-  
-oie Cauan soy el Manu, oie te la are corta, mañana el Diego no va a ir a jugar y….-

-¿!Que! ¿Pero porque!-

-¡espérate po!, el Diego no ira porque va a estar ocupao, y te busque un remplazante pa que no perdai los arreglos de la cancha, eso xao-

-pero manue…..-

Y corté, no quería hablar mas

En resumen ya estaba todo listo pa mañana. Ahora el gran problema, ¿que ago pa que bueno… pase lo que tenga que pasar….?

Pase toda la noche pensando en como terminar mi plan hasta que se me ocurrió una idea que creo a ese pervertido le va a encantar.

*******

Al otro día, se ve como un joven castaño se levanto temprano, algo muy poco habitual en el para, darle una sorpresa al ojiverde con el cual cumplirían tres meses de "pololeo" como solía decir el chileno, cuya sorpresa, era mas que un simple regalo de parte del castaño asía el rubio.  
Era la entrega de cuerpo y alma hacia aquella persona que amaba, y además era una nueva experiencia en su vida.  
Estuvo mucho tiempo ocupado en su recamara para armar su plan y que todo saliese de acuerdo a el, Diego quien estaba ansioso por que su castaño le cocinaría salía de vez en cuando a ver que hacia Manuel.  
Así este salio al pasillo cercano a la pieza de Manuel y lo vio varias veces transportando distintas cosas. Primero lo vio pasar con cortinas, que al parecer no eran de el sino que eran del living de la casa.  
Después lo vio pasar con dos sillas, obviamente eran para que almorzaran, se aclaraba en la mente Diego. Al rato siguiente lo vio pasar con una gran fuente llena de una sustancia extraña, trato de asomarse más para ver mas claramente que era realmente, pero Manuel entro a su pieza y no pudo descubrirlo.

El rubio estaba realmente curioso, trato de asomarse por la ventana de la pieza de Manuel, cabe decir que no pudo ver nada, el ojimiel cubrió las ventanas con las cortinas que llevaba anteriormente.

Era tanto su desespero por averiguar que hacia Manuel, que su hambre había desaparecido, su intriga crecía cada vez mas, al notar que Manuel no salio mas de su habitación y que de ella salían muchos ruidos extraños. ¿Qué estará haciendo? Se preguntaba cada diez segundos, el argentino y se desordenaba el pelo.

Se sentó al lado de un reloj para que cuando fuesen las una de la tarde en punto, el ya estaría frente la puerta de Manuel.  
Miraba y miraba el reloj. Hasta que el cansancio y el aburrimiento le gano. Cerro lentamente los ojos hasta quedar completamente dormido, el reloj marcaba las 10:30 de la mañana.

Pasado un tiempo el joven que yacía dormido, abrió los ojos lentamente y lo primero que diviso fue un reloj que marcaba las 1:30 PM. Salio totalmente apurado hacía la habitación de Manuel, y golpeo.

*******

…**Diego pov…**

Che, ¡Me quede dormido! Espero que Manu no se moleste porque llegare tarde-

toque la puerta y entre. Me sorprendió ver todo oscuro, realmente no se ve nada, cerré la puerta y en eso se escucho una voz que decía.

–Diego, sorry no cocine nada-  
-¿!que boludes me decís, manu!, ¿que te creés manu?, me hacés emocionarme y ahora salis con semejante pendejada…-  
-eso si espero que te guste el merengue-

-¿m…merengue? ¿a..a. Que te refieres Manu?- y me dirigí a prender la luz, no encontré un interruptor pero si una lámpara cercana a la cama de Manuel. Y la encendí. Voltee a ver donde se encontraba el pibe y…

****** (notas de autor: lo siento Diego no pudo seguir hablando por un desangre) ******

El joven argentino, voltio para ver donde se encontraba aquella persona que lo había invitado a comer, y fue cuando vio aquella figura de esa persona sobre la mesa con una mano apoyada en la cabeza y el codo de ese mismo brazo en la mesa, y con la otra mano, apoyada en su cintura.  
Manuel estaba completamente cubierto con merengue, SOLO CON MERENGUE, desde el pecho hasta los muslos.  
Diego, no era capaz de formular ni siquiera una palabra y lentamente, se fue asercando a Manuel, como si fuese un zombie.

-y, Diego, ¿te gusto el almuerzo?-

-…- parecía totalmente hipnotizado, una vez llego a la mesa donde estaba el chileno, lo único que hizo fue comenzar a languetiar al ojimiel rápidamente, para sacarle la sustancia de encima, lo hacia como si no hubiese mañana. Manuel se sentía nervioso pero a la vez excitado al sentir la lengua de su compañero recorrer su cuerpo casi desnudo.  
El rose de la mano recorriendo su cuerpo, los besos y caricias proporcionadas por el joven mas alto, provocaban en Manuel una serie de nuevas sensaciones. Una ves Diego casi había terminado de retirar el merengue del cuerpo de Manuel, este le hablo a duras penas.  
-Di…Diego nh…¿te gusto…?-  
-Manu, este es solo la entrada, ahora quiero el plato fuerte- estas palabras hicieron enrojecer al Chileno que se aferro fuertemente a la espalda de Diego, este, lo tomo en brazos para dirigirse a otro lugar, después de todo estaban encima de una mesa.  
Manuel que tenia los ojos cerrados sentía como Diego caminaba con el, pero la cama no estaba tan apartada de la mesa, ¿para donde lo llevaba diego?, se preguntaba, abrió los ojos al sentir que el mas alto lo dejaba en el piso y abría la llave de la ducha.  
-¿que… que estai haciendo?-  
-no quiero que mi almuerzo este pegajoso- Manuel se enrojeció mas de lo que estaba, Diego tomo el jabón y comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Manuel con este, dándole pequeñas caricias por su cuerpo, el mas bajo, comenzó a quitarle la polera al mas alto que se encontraba junto a el en la ducha.

Una vez el ojiverde se vio con el torso desnudo, volvió a tomar a Manuel entre sus brazos lo saco de la ducha y con un beso que se hacia mas profundo a medida que caminaba, lo llevo a la cama deprisa. Lo tiro en ella y con una desaforada pasión, se ubico arriba de el para seguir acariciando ese cuerpo que ase mucho tiempo deseaba y quería que fuese una propia extensión del suyo, le beso, el cuello, el pecho, los muslos, todos los lugares posibles. Luego bajo hasta ubicarse más o menos a la altura del ombligo, allí comenzó a lamer mientras sus manos excitaban las tetillas de Manuel con gran maestría, el castaño también comenzó a actuar y despojo de la ropa mojada que traía consigo el rubio hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo.  
Las palabras no eran necesarias en ese momento, las caricias, los besos, los leves roses eran más que necesario.  
Diego y Manuel compartían el mismo espacio en la cama, uno sobre el otro a lo largo de toda su extensión territorial, chocando entre si sus capitales con un frenesí caótico, la excitación se asía mas grande, el rubio no aguanto mas y rápidamente comenzó a masajear la entrepierna del joven que estaba bajo el, poco a poco el ambiente se hizo mas calido en esa zona, y el rubio bajo para llevarse el miembro erecto de Manuel a la boca, comenzando con un movimiento de arriba hacia abajo, lento pero seguro.  
Paulatinamente el placer fue evolucionando y el castaño entrelazo sus manos entre los rubios cabellos del otro joven, y marco su propio ritmo para que el movimiento fuese mas intenso, hasta que no pudo prologar mas esta excitación soltando todo ese liquido blanquecino en la boca de Diego, mientras sus manos apretaban la cabeza de este, su espalda se arqueaba, y se tiro sobre la cama.  
El ojiverde gozo viendo la cara de excitación de su acompañante y mientras descansaba el le introdujo tres dedos a la boca y Manuel comenzó a langüetiarcelos por instinto, no sabia la verdadera razón o motivos de estos tres inofensivos dedos.  
La capital del trasandino se veía notablemente necesitada de atención, con un movimiento veloz dio vuelta a Manuel y le introdujo uno de esos dedos que estaba perfectamente lubricado, mientras le mascaba el cuello.  
-ah! Q..que .. estay…-  
-Shhhh!- le tapo la boca el argentino con la mano libre que tenia, y siguio moviendo el dedo dentro de Manuel –solo disfrúta el momento Manu- su vos era suave y delicada, e introdujo el segundo dedo moviéndolo un poco mas brusco, y rápidamente introdujo el tercero, el castaño no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima de los ojos, pero poco a poco comenzó a disfrutar del movimiento que su pareja le estaba excitando, esto le estaba realmente gustando, Diego al notar esto cambio rápidamente sus dedos y se introdujo en Manuel, quitando las distancia entre ellos, todo limite o tratado fueron anulados con aquella acción, eran dos países unidos, eran uno solo, sus cuerpos, su esencia, su alma en un solo ser.  
El rubio se aferro a Manuel en un abrazo y comenzó a dar leves estocadas que se fueron convirtiendo en ondas de movimientos pélvicos con mayor velocidad, la sensación era deliciosa, el joven castaño no podía pensar en nada mas que en lo que estaba aconteciendo.  
El mas alto lo dio vuelta para tener una penetración mas profunda, puso las piernas de Manuel por sobre sus hombros y siguió con el movimiento de vaivén proporcionado anteriormente.  
El joven mas bajo no pudo dejar de recordar que aquella era la posición que a Arthur tanto le gusto cuando lo vio con Francis, y se dio cuenta del porque este lo disfrutaba tanto.  
Diego ya con el éxtasis en sus venas aumento la velocidad al máximo, Manuel gritaba de placer pues sabia que la casa estaba sola, así que no evitaba soltar ningún gemido,  
Diego se calentaba cada ves mas y trataba de expandir el tiempo del acto pero hubo un instante que su cuerpo no pudo resistir mas y en una explosión de placer se vino dentro de Manuel provocando un grito intenso de este, y que este mismo se viniera en su abdomen y en el de su argentino, arqueando por completo su espalda.  
Ambos ya exhaustos se tendieron sobre la cama, terminando el acto con un - Te amo- por parte de los dos. Abrazados el uno con el otro, el castaño sobre el pecho del rubio, se durmieron placidamente, puesto que sabían que nadie llegaría a molestarlos y que su amor era profundo y sincero.


	7. Fin De la confusión

…Fin de la confusión…

* * *

****

…Diego pov...

-Oh…. ¿Que hora es?.- abrí lentamente mis bellos ojos y recordé lo que había vivido hace unas horas, mire hacia abajo y vi a Manu muy apretado a mi grossa persona. Le acaricie el cabello, se veía tan cute, así que lo abrace sin despertarlo. Estuvimos mucho tiempo en esa posición hasta que Manuel abrió lentamente sus ojos.

-D...Diego ¡Diego!- se despertó un poco alterado, quizás el pibe tubo algún sueño extraño y ¿que se yo?

-¿Que paso Manu?-

-nada... solo que es primera vez que despierto y veo a alguien a mi lado- note su leve sonrojo y lo bese, el me correspondió-

-oie, ¿que horas son ya? Es que estoy cagao de hambre-

-si querés yo te puedo cocinar esta vez, Manu- lo dije en un tono erótico, quizás tendría repetición de plato en una de esas.

-…- se sonrojo mi Manu, oh no, creo que se enojo un poco, debe tener mucha hambre, bueno después de ese ejercicio, ¿quien no tiene hambre? Me miraba con unos ojos penetrantes, como queriéndome decir, "decime la hora ahora", así que tome el reloj del velador de Manuel

-¡Mierda…!-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué horas son?- me empujaba Manu y yo no lo podia creer, ¿como pasamos tanto tiempo durmiendo? Quizás soy un tigre en la cama y dejo muy exhausto, y bueno, se necesita tiempo para reanimarse después de esa divina tarde que le proporcione al pibe. Si, eso debe ser… soy grosso.

-¡ya po weon! ¿!que hora es po!- se me había olvidado contestarle

-ya tranquilo pibe, son las 11-

-ah… las 11…. ¡Las 11!-

-si, las once, mirá- le mostré el reloj para que verificara el mismo.

-weon son las once de la mañana… ósea estuvimos caleta de rato durmiendo-

-¿me querés decir que ya es otro dia?-

-si po, ya levantémonos que los cabros llegan hoy, y bueno no quiero que te vean salir de mi pieza a esta hora- tome la sabana y la tire para atrás, y no pude evitar desviar la mirada donde estaba Manuel, completamente desnudo, le tome la mano y lo guíe hasta mi.

-Manu, ¿no querés un rapidin?-

-¿q…q..que wea?- su sonrojo era muy notorio, jamás había visto de esa manera al Manu.

-si Manu, un rapidin- y sin mas palabras lo atraje mas hacia mi, para besarle el cuello.

-w..weon, pero los cabros van a- me dijo desviando la mirada y sin oponerse a mis caricias, asi que solo continúe y fui bajando hasta su miembro, como dije anteriormente era rapidin, y con mi mano acaricie esa zona y con la otra su parte trasera era excitada con uno de mis dedos.  
Cuando ya estaba a un centímetro de poseerlo tocaron la puerta.

-Manuel. ¿Estas ahí?

-…..mierda diego no vallai a hablar..-

-es que no te eh visto en todo este tiempo, y pensé que tal ves vos te quedaste dormido, y también te quería preguntar si ¿vos has visto a mi primo? quería invitarlo a tomar un mate, ¿puedo entrar?-

-!CTM weon!-dijo en vos baja pero muy alterado- oye… si, estoy acá, pero yo… debo ir al baño primero después hablamos-

-pero te espero adentro de tu pieza mientras pasas al baño-

-no weon enserio tengo el manso desorden- se notaba que las excusas se le estaban acabando.

-esta bien Manu, pero me tenes que ayudar a buscar a mi primo. Te espero aca afuera-

-si weon, ahí lo buscamos- me puso una cara, como si quisiera decirme ¿y ahora que hacemos? Estaba un poco molesto, porque no pude completar lo que queria hacer, pero ya tendria otras oportunidades para terminar lo ya empezado.

-oye diego, vístete mejor-

-si ya se Manu, pero mi ropa esta toda mojada-

-pero pontela así nomás, si te Vai rápido pa tu pieza y te cambiai allá po-

-vos sos un boludo, ¿querés que me refrie manu?-

-ya oh, déjate de alegar y ponte mi ropa- tomo de su closet lo primero que encontró y me lo paso-

-oye Manu ¿sabés?, esto me recuerda a ese día en que te encontré con la ropa de José y el estaba con tu ropa.- le dije mientras me colocaba la ajustada ropa de Manuel- siempre me quedo esa duda de porque el usaba tu ropa, ¿acaso vos y el….?

-¿que wea estai pensando?-

-no se yo solo digo que tal ves, el y vos ¿no estarían….?-

-diego vo sabi bien que tu fuiste el primero- se sonrojo mucho al decir esto, y me sorprendí oírlo decir esto tan normalmente, así que lo abrace.

-pero Manu aclárame, ¿que hacías vos con la ropa del pibe?-

-¿Manu estas listo?- que hincha las pelotas ese pelotudo, pensé

-ya weon después te digo, ahora apúrate en vestirte y yo voy a ayudar a buscarte, sale disimuladamente de la pieza, trata que nadie te vea, después nos vemos.- lo tome de un brazo antes que se fuera y lo bese

-adiós mi amor- se sonrojo y salio de la pieza tratando que de fuera no se viera nada para adentro.

****

….Manuel pov….

Ya afuera

- te demoraste Manu-

- si es que, me dolía un poco la guata- no supe que mas decir

-… ya veo, ¿me podes ayudar a buscar a mi primo?, se supone que el a esta hora siempre esta en su cuarto, o en el jardín, pero ahora no lo encuentro por ninguna parte, y le pregunte a los demás y nadie lo ha visto hoy, y bueno vos ayer te quedaste solo con el…. P..Pensé que estaría contigo- directo al clavo el weon

-…y…y..yo no lo eh visto- mis ojos no se podían abrir mas.- ven acompáñame, debe estar en la cocina hirviendo la tetera- le dije para alejarlo de mi pieza y que el diego pudiese salir.  
Mientras caminábamos note como diego abrió lentamente la puerta de mi habitación para ver, que tan alejados estábamos.

****

…Diego pov….

Una ves Manu desapareció del pasillo, asome mi cabeza y mire a ambos lados, realmente usar la ropa de Manu me hacia ver extraño, su remera me quedaba bastante ajustada y pequeña. Y el lompa que llevaba puesto era tan ajustado que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Bueno, asi veran mejor mi grosso y divino cuerpo.  
Salí de la habitación con paso apresurado, para que nadie me notase como me lo pidió mi Manu. Cuando me faltaban unos pasos para llegar a mi pieza se me vino a la mente que no me había traído mi ropa, si seré boludo, ¿la iré a buscar o entro primero a mi cuarto?, mientras pensaba, note como se me acercaba la Rosaura.

-¿diego? Que haces con la ropa de Manuel?

-¿yo?…che, esta ropa es mía- ni yo me creia el cuento

-claro que no!, esa ropa es de Manuel, lo eh visto con ella, muchas veces, ¿quizás que andabas haciendo con el?- me miro de una manera tan poco sana.

-calláte pelotuda, solo le robe la ropa para que se enojara, y dejá de decir boludeces-

-jajajaaj esta bien- y se fue, me sentí aliviado aunque no creo que, se haya creído lo que le conté.  
De repente de la nada, apareció nuevamente y me tomo una foto, para luego salir corriendo

- Che pelotuda, dame esa cámara ahora- y sin pensar en las consecuencias, la salí persiguiendo. Si que es rápida, no la logro alcanzar. Ya hemos recorrido casi toda la casa y aun no la alcanzo… !esperen!. Recorrimos toda la casa, eso quiere decir, que casi todos me han visto así, voltee rápidamente y allí estaba justo el, con mi primo, su cara era de muerte. Y tontamente dije-Hola Manu ^^u-

**-!weon culiao!**- un grito que casi se oyó por toda la casa, me tomo rápidamente y casi en un instante, llegamos a mi pieza, ni le importo que el Braian estaba ahí ni nada, solo nos fuimos, y dentro de la habitación me dijo.

- puta que eri weon po weon! ¿en que quedamos? !Esto iba a ser piola po!- y se cruzo de brazos

-Manu yo…..yo solo salí para quitarle una foto a la Rosaura, esa boluda que-

-ya weon, no importa-

-pero Manu te digo que ….¿!que!- esa reacción, nunca pero nunca me la espere de el.

-si weon si ya paso, ahora quítate esas weas que andai trayendo. Te vei mas hueco así-

-sos un boludo Manu, pero no podes negar que me veo sexy- y acompañado de eso hice una de mis poses-

-ya, si weon, altiro-dijo sarcástico, pero note como se ruborizo, ese boludo no me engaña- solo quítate esa wea.-

-¿y para que queres que me quite la ropa Manu? -levante las cejas en la forma mas conocida como 1313-

-déjate de pensar weas! Solo es pa que me la devolvai-

-Manu, ¿y si vos te pones mi ropa?-

-¿y pa que queri que aga eso?-

-¿recuerdas que vos me dirías el porque te encontré ese día con la ropa de José?-

-a si po, verdad que te iba a contar eso- me senté en la cama y le hice señales para que se pusiera cómodo a mi lado, hizo caso y se sentó no muy cerca eso si

- mira la historia es simple, lo que pasa es que ese día no tenia muchas cosas que hacer, por lo que fui y me tome unas cervezas que habían en mi refri, puta que estaban ricas esas cervezas, así todas heladitas y … ¿oye te hay fijao que las cervezas así bien heladitas son mas wenas?-

-Manu no te desvíes del tema boludo-

-ah, si, sorry weon, ya po, entonces como te decía, me tome esas cervezas y quede mareado, !No CURAO! Solo un poco mareado, y empecé a pensar en cosas y así me fui en una vola y bueno, la cosa es que pensé, en que pasaría si cambiaba de personalidad con alguien-

-!ah, claro y vos pensaste en el peruano antes que en mi!-

-no te pongai celoso po weon, si la wea ya paso ya-

-si pero-

-¿me vai a dejar contarte?-

-seguí-

-ya , ¿en que iba? A si…. Bueno primero pensé en el Cauan y quise ir a su pieza pero llegue a la del pepe, y estando en ella ya que flojera ir a la del Cauan que quedaba mas lejos, y bueno lo elegí a el, y una vez que yo me disfrace de el, hice que se disfrazara de mi y bueno en eso entraste y todo lo demás.

-¿te das cuenta Manu que por esa entupida boludes inicio nuestro romance?-

-nunca lo había pensado asi… weon no digai romance suena súper gay la wea-

-Manu sos tan boludo- le dije mientras me tiraba encima suyo y le desordenaba el pelo, se enojo al inicio, pero después por primera vez comenzó a reír y disfrutar del juego

Y asi por un evento casual de una tarde de cervezas, una idea extraña, una equivocación de pieza, un cambio de personalidad, de un beso robado por equivocación, celos y muchos sentimientos sin ser expresados, surgió la unión y el amor entre Diego y Manu.

~Fin~


End file.
